pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Ranked User Vetting
General Information In this policy, people will have a certain rank or rating on PvX builds, where they can either be "Favoured" or "Unfavoured" of what a person says. Depending on how much they are "Favored" or "Unfavoured" their rating will either go up or down. People will be ranked on a basis of 5 stars. If they are Favoured, their rating goes up by 1/2, Unfavoured, rating goes down by 1/2. Ranks cannot go above 5 or under 1/2. This is hopefully to combat IPs, and Lurkers from voting without any qualifications. You MUST be REGISTERED to be rated OR vote. When an account is created, the account starts at 1 star. Things Needed If this policy is accepted, someone will have to do scripting so that, after everyone's posts, their rating shows up. There will also need to be a button next to their rating that says (F/U) with the ability to endorse or dissaprove of someone. I.E. Example Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored #(insert vote here) Unfavored # This build lacks any E-Management whatsoever, will not be used by HA groups. Its damage output is extremeley low and takes too much time to set off your spike. You are useless for 20 seconds. Waste of a slot in HA. Ni 23:43, 24 April 2007 (CEST) (F/U) and, if I get F'd, I become Ni 23:43, 24 April 2007 (CEST) (F/U). Only people over 2.5 can Endorse or Dissaprove to stop random people from voting. You can only vote on a person ONCE per 3 days. To start off, PvXBuilds will need to put a few people at 2.5 to begin with. Vetting Procedure People who have been Unfavoured to 1/2 can still vote, it just won't count for as much. For a build to be Favoured or Unfavoured. It must have 15 stars MORE than others against it or for it, so that it takes 3 5-star users more than the other side to succefully pass or unfavour a build. Favour and Unfavour Procedure When you are Unfavouring someone, a pop-up box asks you for a short reason why you are Unfavouring that person. The reason need not be more than a line or so long. When a person is Unfavoured, it will send a message to them explaining the reason why they were Unfavoured, the build the person was referring to, but NOT the user who voted them that way. Appealing If you are Unfavoured below rating 2.5, you may make an appeal to PvXBuilds. You may only make an appeal ONCE a month. On the bottom of your "Unfavoured" message, there will be a button that says appeal. If you press this and have become a rating of 2 because of that vote, you can type in a reason for your appeal, and it will be sent to a database where Sysops can chip away at them(heh). If the amount of messages posted becomes too much, the waiting period can be increased to 2 months, or it can be removed. Banning from Rating If a user continually gives ratings for unverifiable, stupid, or no reason, they can be banned from Rating other users permanantley, or temporarily. They will still be able to recieve ratings and vote during this period, but CANNOT rate other users. - Part of this needs attribution going to Barek for the idea of stars. My feeble attempt at a policy. =|. Ni 01:12, 25 April 2007 (CEST)